


Trust Me Sammy

by Deanandhisbabyboy (NoSoulSammy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Incest, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Season 3, Seriously this is just porn, Sibling Incest, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, s03 ep 03 Bad Day At Black Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSoulSammy/pseuds/Deanandhisbabyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Extended scene for Bad Day At Black Rock) Sam wants Dean to let him loose, but Dean has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just porn. No plot whatsoever. Set during Bad Day At Black Rock. All mistakes are mine.

"I'm Batman."

Sam stared at his brother, disbelief at what he witnessed clearly written on his face. His older brother had just taken down the two men Gordon Walker had hired to kill Sam with just pure dumb luck on his side all thanks to that stupid rabbits foot. 

"Yeah, you're Batman," Sam retorted. He ignored the look on his older brother's face and instead shifted in his bonds trying to get out, but the tape too tight for him to slip out of. "Now is Bruce Wayne ready to free the damsel in distress?" Sam asked sarcastically. 

The two men that were after Sam were knocked out on the ground thanks to the luck the rabbits foot brought Dean. He didn't even need to fight them. They were easily taken out. One even took himself out. Dean looked down at the rabbit foot, then studied the man bound to the chair for a moment, an idea forming. He walked over and kneeled down until he was eye to eye with Sam. Dean smirked and shook his head. 

"I think I'll keep you like this for now."

Sam's mouth dropped open when he comprehended what Dean had said. 

"What?" he asked, hoping he heard Dean wrong. 

"I said 'I think I'll keep you like this for now'," Dean repeated. 

"Dean this isn't funny let me the fuck go!" Sam shouted as he struggled against the tape harder. Dean placed his hand over Sam's mouth, silencing his younger brother. 

"Sammy, just wait a moment. There's something I want to try out."

Sam knew he could trust Dean with whatever it was he was planning. He always trusted Dean. Not to mention, his brother was going to hell soon so Sam should let the man do what he wants. 

Sam nodded, letting Dean know he was willing to do whatever it was that Dean wanted to do. Dean smiled and pulled his hand away. 

"Trust me on this one Sammy, I think you'll like it."

Before Sam could ask what Dean was talking about, his brother was reaching for the zipper on Sam's pants and pulled it down.

"Dean..."

Dean silenced him by pushing his lips on Sam's. At first it was a bit rough, noses bumping and teeth clashing, but after a few seconds the kiss softened. Sam opened his mouth wide, allowing Dean's tongue to enter. Sam heard the low moan that came out of Dean before he pulled away from Sam. 

"Just let me do this," he said when they broke apart. Sam looked over at the men who had tried to kill him earlier, not completely happy with Dean's idea. 

"What if they wake up?"

"You're forgetting Sammy," Dean held out the rabbits foot so Sam could see it, "unlike you, it's my lucky day baby boy."

Sam shivered at the use of Dean's nickname. He had a feeling he knew what Dean planned to do but the nickname Dean uses only during intimate times confirmed Sam's suspicion. 

Dean carefully stuffed the lucky foot in his pocket before attending to Sam's jeans. He unbuttoned Sam's jeans before reaching for the zipper. He slowly pulled the zipper down, grinning when he heard Sam make a soft sound. Dean pulled Sam pants down until they reached Sam's ankles. 

Dean put his hand in Sam's boxers and grasped the hardening, warm shaft. He chuckled at the small moan Sam made when he stroked his length from base to tip. He saw how Sam's boxers began to peak and laughed. 

"Haven't even gotten to the best part and already your hard and leaking," he said when he felt the precome slowly leak out of his brother's cock. 

"De..." Sam trailed off as soon as he felt his brother mouth the head of his cock through his thin boxers. "Oh god," he cried out when Dean blew out warm air onto his thin layers. His interested dick 

Dean smirked as his brother began to rock his hips, trying to get more from him. 

"Eager to start the show aren't we?" Dean teased. 

"Dean please need to feel you," Sam begged. 

Dean pulled the boxers down until they sat with his pants and took Sam's cock in his hand. He slowly slid his callous hand down his brother's cock, starting at the base. When he reached the head he got down to his knees and leaned forward. 

He took Sam's shaft in his mouth, kiss swollen lips wrapping around Sam's length. Dean ran his tongue across the vein on Sam's dick before poking the slit with his tongue. He grinned when he heard the loud moan that came out of Sam just from that action. 

"More Dean," Sam pleaded. He wanted to run his hands through dean's short hair and push him further up on his cock, but he couldn't since his entire upper body was taped to the chair. Instead Sam began rocking his hips, his cock thrusting further into Dean's mouth.

While Dean was busy with pleasuring Sam he unzipped his pants and took his own leaking, aching cock out of his boxers. He simultaneously stroked his engorged dick while working on his brother's. 

Dean pulled off of Sam but before Sam could protest Dean slid his tongue up to Sam's heavy balls and took one in his mouth. 

Sam threw his head back when he felt Dean's tongue wrap around his heavy sack, groaning as his brother's hand wrap around his heavy cock while still jacking off his own. 

Although Dean wasn't the greatest at multitasking he was sure as hell an amazing multitasker during times like this. 

Sam felt cool air on his sac when Dean pulled off before feeling a warm mouth suck the other one. He gave it the same treatment as the other one before Dean released the sac and stood up. He pulled down his pants and boxers, leaving his entire lower body naked. Before Sam could ask what Dean was up to, his older brother sat down on Sam's lap, his back facing Sam and positioned his hole against Sam's cock. 

"Dean what the..."

Sam's lost all vocabulary the moment he felt Dean's tight heat sink down onto his engorged cock. Sam moaned when his brother began moving, his length sliding past the rings of muscle easily since Dean was still open from last night. 

Sam felt the warm tingling sensation in his stomach, knowing he was close to coming, had been for a while now but feeling Dean around him brought him to his climax. 

"Dean I'm gonna..." 

Sam didn't get to finish his sentence for he felt his own orgasm rip through him. Dean heard Sam yell his name before feeling warm come shoot through his hole. Hearing his brother's sexed out voice and the feel of Sam's dick inside of him was enough for his cock to leak harder. He suddenly felt an intense pleasure, knowing Sam had hit his prostate. He felt his balls draw up before he too was coming with his brother. 

Both men came while shouting one another's name. Eventually the brothers felt the last of the orgasms leave their bodies. Dean gently slid off of Sam and stood up after he took a few minutes to catch his breath. Dean walked into the bathroom and came back with a washcloth. He cleaned the come off of Sam before cleaning it off himself. Once both brothers were as clean as they could get Dean bent down and pulled his pants and boxers on. 

"Still with me little brother?" 

Sam nodded, exhausted from the mind blowing orgasm to reply with words. 

Dean leaned over and gently placed his lips against Sam's. Sam kissed him back, tasting himself and a bit of the cheeseburger Dean had for lunch earlier. 

Dean wanted to stay like this all night, his lips pressed up against Sam's, but he knew that they needed to leave before the morons woke up. Besides, Sam must be uncomfortable in the tape. 

Dean pulled away from the kiss, hearing his brother's soft sigh as they lost contact. Dean took his hunting knife out and carefully sliced through the tape binding his brother to the chair. Once his brother was free Dean pull off the extra of the duct tape. After Dean had taken off the last piece, Sam stood up, stretched out his arms and pulled his boxers and pants back around his waist. He looked over at the men, still unconscience on the floor. 

"What are we going to do with them?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "Just leave them. We have to burn this thing before we lose it again," Dean said as he held out the rabbit's foot. 

"Agreed," Sam said. 

Both brothers quickly collected their things and packed up the Impala before driving away to find a good spot to burn the damn rabbit's foot.


End file.
